


Always Be Prepared

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: A rather strange moment between Blake and Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Always Be Prepared

"Hey, Yang." Blake was laid out across the couch with a book in her hands but, while she had been staring at the pages, her mind had been elsewhere for a while now.

"Yes, dear?" Yang kept her eyes on the television, her game controller in hand.

"If we were to ever end up in a situation where the two of us need to fight to the death and there was no possible way for us to both escape alive, I'd let you kill me."

"Wha- uuuhhh" It was maybe the last thing Yang had expected to hear out of her girlfriend. She paused her game and turned around to face Blake, who was staring at the ceiling.

"It'd be very tragic and romantic." Blake voice was completely even and extremely serious. She paused for a moment but not because she was waiting for a response from Yang. The blonde opened her mouth to try and say something just as Blake continued.

"We'd face each other and say something dramatic like '_I don't want to do this any more than you do_' or something. Then we'd raise our weapons and you'd charge at me but at the last moment I'd drop my guard and you'd freeze with your fist just inches away from my face. I'd look away from you because I wouldn't want you to see that I was crying."

"You've really put a lot of thought into this." Yang muttered, not expecting to be heard.

"I'd drop Gambol Shroud and the sound of it clattering on the ground would echo through an excruciating silence. I'd put a hand on your wrist and pull your hand closer to me and tearfully beg you to do it because I wouldn't be able to live in a world without you. Then you'd kill me and hold me in your arms as I die. It'd be very sad and you would cry and with my last moments I'd wipe away your tears and say, like, '_don't be sad, my love_' and then after I take my last breath you'd scream to the heavens and curse fate."

The pair fell into a silence for several minutes. Blake content with her explanation and Yang at an utter lost for words.

"Hey, sweetie, I have a question." Yang eventually spoke up.

"Yeah? What's up?" Blake finally looked over at the blonde, her voice finally back to a significantly less serious tone.

"What the fuck?"

"I just wanted to let you know, like, just in case. Always be prepared, right?" Blake nonchalantly gave her answer and then, with all that cleared out of mind, was finally able to focus on her book again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the first episode of S7 and I hope I'm not accidentally predicting anything here


End file.
